


Crossing Roads

by Northernsand1



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, References to Drugs, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northernsand1/pseuds/Northernsand1
Summary: He's been living a double life to survive but what he didn't expect was another student having a similar trouble... Especially when that girl was the top student Sakura Haruno
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 30
Kudos: 59





	1. Misunderstanding

«I promise I'll pay you »

Classic…

Sasuke sighed, annoyed by this typic behavior. He didn't know how many times he had heard that sentence. Usually, he would have punched this junkie right in the face. But given he was at school, Sasuke decided to adopt a different strategy.

«No money, no party» He exhaled, putting back the silver bag in his backpack. He turned on his feet but was abruptly blocked by his _customer_.

«Ok wait, take this »

Sasuke looked at the plastic bag he was being offered, evaluating its content.

_Weed_

«What the fuck do you want me to do with this crap » He whispered, bothered.

He couldn't seriously think that weed could compare with the purest product on market? Sasuke's chemically compound was the state-of-art drug that everyone dreams to buy. Some were calling it the silver pill but he was calling it his gold mine. After all being an almost orphan and be excellent in chemistry under Orochimaru's guidance allow him the ability to create these pills to survive and pay bills.

«Take it as a down payment. I already promise everyone that I'll bring the stuff tonight. They will pay me at tonight's party, and I'll bring you the rest tomorrow… plus interest. »

Sasuke looked at him, indifferent.

«I'll take it as warranty instead of a down payment. Bring me the wholesum tommorow, plus interest or else your bag of weed might slip through the principal's office. »

The student observed Sasuke , considering the seriousness of his words. He nodded, accepting his deal.

After the Uchiha had given him the bag of the silver pills, the boy came back inside the school, leaving him alone on the roof.

The wind wasn't too strong, just perfect for a spring afternoon. The sun was shining shyly, hidden behind a delicate veil of clouds.

He gazed down at the small bag of weed, somehow lost in his thoughts. He wasn't the biggest fan of potheads or being high but sometimes... He smoked some joints to relax and cope with his life.

But even if he was deeply immersed into the drug dealing system, he hated hard-drugs especially cocaine. He remember Fugaku, his father, one of the most successful business man succumbing to excesses of all kind, cocaine the most dangerous one, his father had climb too high and while he thought he was in the top of the world, everything was crumbling, he just fucked up the life's of his employees and family. His father almost died at the hand of a jealous and also addicted business partners, the worst part was... his beloved older brother was killed instead by mistake. His family had lose wealth, reputation, **_Itachi_ ,** they had lose everything . This event probably didn't help the health condition of his sick mother Mikoto: she died not long after this. He was not a doctor, but Sasuke always suspected that his father's addicted behavior caused his mother to give up on her life. That's why he promised himself to never consume hard-drugs of any sorts, even the one he was manufacturing.

**Rule one: Addiction is the first step towards deterioration**

Deeply concentrate in his thoughts; he hardly noticed the roof's door opened. Before he could react, the bag he was holding was quickly captured by one hand.

His eyes flickered towards who he thought to be a thief. But, sadly for him, it wasn't an act of robbery.

«Sakura Haruno... » Sasuke acknowledged.

From all the students in school, why did it have to be _her_. He didn't know or care much about her, except that she used harbor the most annoying and stupid crush on him until he coldly rejected her a few years ago and also that she was the student council's president with the best grades. Therefore, he could't sincerly hope that she'd be forgiving.

«Sasuke-kun, I knew you were a slacker but not a pothead… »She hissed, reproachful.

He stared at her, trying to think of a solution to get him out of this mess. He couldn't risk to be expelled for a bag that wasn't even his.

«Despite your tone, I'm kind of flattered that you still remember me after all these years» He murmured smoothly, chosing the seduction approach.

His deep black eyes narrowed playfully, waiting for her to fall under his charm like every girl eventually does... like she used to do.

But it didn't happen.

«I remember every student here, I'm the student council-. » She replied sharply but was cut by Sasuke.

« … President. I know. And you're doing a wonderful job which I might add » He continued, taking a step closer to her.

She stepped backwards and felt her back touching the roof's fence. Sasuke put his hands on the fence, on either side of hers hips, closing the gap between them. They both gazed at each other, fighting their individual battle.

«If you think you can flirt your way out of this… » She questioned through her teeth.

Sasuke's gaze held her for a long moment, their expectant breath filling the silence.

«And what if I could » He proposed, proud that his plan worked.

Sakura breathed heavily, all signs of humor gone. She held Sasuke's arm, which made him laugh. He still had influence over her.

The nerd fell for me again , what a joke.

But he soon regretted his false assumptions, as he was being propulsed to the ground.

«Now, I suggest that you follow me quietly to the principal's office »

He got suspended for two weeks. That could have been worse. At least he could « work » full time and try to expand his business.

He opened the lights of his apartment and walked towards the room in the back. He composed a numeric code, which unlocked the small room, or what he called his laboratory.

* * *

_Two hours ago_

_« You have no emergency contacts in your files, Sasuke Uchiha» The principal Tsunade noticed, turning quickly the pages of his file._

_« I don't think that a simple possession of marijuna could be considered as an « emergency » » the Uchiha replied, unconcerned._

_« Where's your mother? » The blonde principal asked, slightly annoyed by his behavior_

_« She's dead » He casually replied._

_An awkward silence followed his answer. From the corner of his eye, he sneaked a look at Sakura who was sitting beside him. Even if she was trying to remain composed, he could feel the uneasiness when she changed the position on her chair._

_« And your father » Tsunade cautiously suggested._

_« He's in the hospital »_

_« And when will he be out? »_

_He stared at the principal, perfectly calm and unmoved_.

_« Probably when his lung cancer will kill him »_

* * *

The Uchiha smirked, recalling the palpable tension that came afterwards. Both the principal and Sakura were at a loss of words. _Pity_ was probably what didn't expel him.

He cautiously filled an Erlenmeyer flask with acid. As he put the container on the hotplate, the face of the girl resurfaced into his mind.

He tried to sweep away the image, but couldn't forget the dark circles under her big green eyes, visibly exhausted of something. It was a rare thing to see in their school, the majority of students being spoiled and happy. He remembers she used to be one of those spoiled and shallow brats, but they never acknowledged each other after his cruel rejection, so he doesn't know anything about her.

Was she hiding a double life, just like him?

Asking the question was answering it. But he decided that he didn't care what she was doing. He had much more things to do than to wonder about school drama.

She was not his problem.


	2. Caught

Something was ringing. It seemed so far away in his dream that several minutes passed by until he could face reality.

Damn it

Sasuke sluggishly searched his cellphone in his blankets, still sleepy. Awake all night to produce a great quantity of sliver pills, he had no idea how many hours he slept.

"Hn... What? " He said hoarsely after he found his cellphone.

"The mist at 20:30, need 1kg" The interlocutor monotonously informed.

"I'll be there" he shortly answered.

And then, the person hung up. The shorter the call, the more Sasuke liked it. Important people were those who had no time, but big money to spend, he knew that for sure.

Those two weeks of suspension will soon be beneficial; he could already feel it.

On Friday's nights, the atmosphere at The Mist was always loud. Start of a break of two days for most of their clients, horny men were lining up to see half-naked women before they could returned obediently to their wives at home.

Sasuke hated strip clubs. From the strident music to the mix of lust and testosterone.

He sat at a table, waiting for his client to arrive. He didn't know for who to look but didn't care. With business men, it was always them who knew what the drug dealer looked like and never the other way around. Humanity had always struggle with power afterall.

A man sat in front of him. He looked elegant with his piercing green eyes, long black hair, his italian suit matching perfectly with his tie neatly ironed. Kakuzu? He wasn't good with names.

Without any formalities, he slided a black suit case on the table. Sasuke opened it slightly and estimated the amount of money which seemed to correspond to his selling price. He then slided the bag containing the drug but didn't release it immeditaly.

« I assume it's not all for you »

The guy stared at Sasuke, a subtle hint of approval in his eyes.

« Then, could you tell your boss that I would be willing to triple the quantity I just gave you by Monday ? » Sasuke suggested, knowing that the weird brunette man in front of him was just a simple employee of a bigger distributor Akatsuki.

The man's gaze held Sasuke's for a long moment, probably gauging his proposition. He then took his cellphone and went outside to call his boss.

Let's hope it works

The monthly payment of his father's medical bill was due in one week and he just had half of the money. This deal had to work.

Lost in his thoughts, he hardly realized that he was staring at one pole dancer. He had never been a fan of this kind of show but, with his gaze now locked on the scene, he couldn't draw his focus elsewhere. Something about her was much more unique than anything he could see on stage, her hair colour , her heart-shaped ass...

The way she moved was mesmerizing as if he were being hyptnotized by her sway. Her legs were curling up the pole while her hips maintained this constant sensuous wave which was slowly driving him insane.

But he was conviced he knew her from somewhere else. With her present attire and the illumination around her, it could have been hard to guess where he saw her. Also her hair under the blinding lights was familiar, the light shade of her hair seems silver, or pinkish, he couldn't tell yet it could be a wig. But as soon as she turn around, he get a glimpse of her face and he pictured her with more clothes, sudden realization flitted across his face.

_Sakura?_

«Monday, 3 kg for 40,000$, you take the deal ? »

He barely heard the man back from outside. His words were just a distant sound silenced by the fuziness of his brains. He couldn't believe it, he knew this girl, her green eyes were shining, and now he realises that her hair indeed was pink, he could't believe his luck, evil as it might be, he wondered if now was the time for revenge. After all, she was the cause of his suspension. He couldn't certainly let her have the upper hand.

* * *

She was exhausted. At least, tommorow wasn't a school day. It was 3'o clock and she wasn't home yet.

«Sakura, it's your turn to clean the staff's room, don't forget » her boss said.

With one garbage bag in her hands, she politely nodded at her.

«Already on it, Mei »

That was why she couldn't be home soon. Also considering the fact that The Mist was at least one hour walk away from her house. The bright side was that she had no chance to meet someone she knew at her workplace. Or at least, that was what she thought.

She walked towards the back door to go in the alley. As she stepped outside and threw the trash, the fresh night's air woke her up, giving her strength for the end of her shift. Because she would need it.

«Fiooo, fioooo »Someone whistled.

It wasn't something abnormal, she thought. Everytime she took the trash out, there was systematically a jerk lurking around. The only thing to do was to smile for appearance and then go back inside to avoid problems even if she really wanted kick some of them.

Just when she was about to flash a brief smile to the stranger, she noticed a certain hint of familarity.

« I just had to see for myself » The stranger sneered.

Oh no

She will always recognize this voice and, despite the obscurity, she easily recognized the raven haired men. Her worst nightmare had come true. Her heart started to hammer unexpectedly as the fear of being discovered by her asshole ex-crush invaded her mind.

She quickly turned around, hoping to hide herself. But he was already facing her as their gaze met.

«Sasuke - kun…it's not what you think » She tried to say convincingly, but uncertainty choked her voice.

He took a step towards her, a smudge look on his face. While he was getting closer and closer from her, Sakura was trying to justify the situation with irrationnal explications

« I-I'm the j-janitor… I-I work… as a janitor… on night's shift… that's w-what I'm doing, s-seriously… »

He laughed at her attempt of hiding the truth.

« I didn't know that janitors were wearing bathrobe this short these days »

Sakura tightened the peignoir against her body, trying to cover herself up. But it was a deplorable failure. She couldn't seriously hope to hide the truth. Who was she kidding…

« I'll make you a promise… » He started, a mischievous gleam in his black eyes. He then raised one hand to her chin, letting her not much space to breathe. She wanted to push him away, he's more handsome now and her heart was confused but she waited for him to continue.

«I'll let you off and 'believe' that you are a janitor, if… »

Sakura waited as a sudden ray of hope struck her. She felt Sasuke's hand lingered on her shoulder.

« …your undergarments are not red » He murmured to her ear. In one movement, his fingers slid off her shoulder to unveil the red strap of her bra. She immediately pulled up the sleeve of her bathrobe as a crimson red crept up her cheeks

Damn it.

It wasn't a coincidence he was in this alley. She assumed he was, probably fooling around doing drugs, just like at school. He was inside the club, he saw her…dance…

As the horror of the image surfaced in her mind, she decided to refrain any thoughts that could make her feel uneasy. She won't be intimidated by him.

«Not a big guess you took. Red ? Probably every stripper of this club owns a red bra. » She suggested, unconcerned. She needs to put a front, she needs to be stronger than this.

A small grin appeared on Sasuke's face.

« So you do admit that you're a stripper » He smirked.

She looked at him, her green eyes looking unsure not knowing what should be her next move. Her thoughts raged, resisting control, incohenrent.

« What do you want, Sasuke-kun» She asked tersely, she had promised herself never associate her with him anymore after all the things she went through and especially after yesterday but here she was again at his mercy.

He remained silent for a long moment. His dark eyes narrowed playfully which only made her anxious about what he was thinking. She couldn't hold any longer.

«Okay, you win. Don't tell anyone about me and I'll ask the principal to reconsider your suspension » She blurted.

«Reconsider my suspension ? You mean…you want to take away my vacations ? That wouldn't be cool for a junkie like me » He snapped, referring to the nickname she falsely accused him of.

She was at a total loss. What were his intentions ?

«Then, what is it that you want » She bitterly articulated, slowly losing what was left of her patience.

He looked at the pink haired girl, pondering her words. « I can't think of anything right now. » He finally stated.

She stared at him, puzzled.

« You're letting me off the hook ? » She wondered. But that couldn't be real.

His lips twitched, fighting a semblance of a smile. He then stepped back and just before he turned around to leave, he said.

« Not really. Just think of it as a future gratitude you'll have to owe me »

Gratitude ?

Her insides were boiling. She didn't know if it was because she got caught or because she was being extorted by this beautiful jerk.

« I see this more as blackmail than gratitude » She exhaled loudly, making sure that he woud hear her words even if she was facing his back.

He turned his head in her direction, his eyes still amused as always.

« You're free to see whatever you want. But it won't change the truth : now,I'm the one who sees you » He pronounced, his words coming out like a snake.

Then, he walked away. As his steps echoed in the alley, Sakura quivered to the coldness of the truth he stated :

Now that someone saw her, what would she do ?


	3. Anxiety

On her desk, her fingers were following a steady rhythm. But it wasn't a rhythm she could control, her uncontrolled anxiety giving them the tempo.

 _Today_ , was the day she apprehended for two weeks. She couldn't sleep, nor eat too scared that someone will decide to start a rumor when he'll return. Because today, Uchiha's suspension was set to an end and so was her reputation. Her fate was in his hands and she couldn't sincerly pray for a merciful sentence especially knowing him.

She had never been more aware of the gossips in the corridors. She tried to hear every single words, hoping that it won't be about her or at least not about she wasn't a fool, she knew that people were talking behind her back, especially the boys. But she worked for this type of gossip. She knew about the spiteful words chattered about her being too severe, too harsh. This was her reputation, the one she tried to maintain for all those years as the president and top student.

«Have you heard ?» She heard Kiba say.

Her heartbeat quickened and she purposely slowed her pace to hear the rest.

«Naruto is dating Ino now, she is so out of his league !»

She sighed, relieved but not totally. It was just the beginning of the week and who knew when Sasuke will decide to unleash the truth.

She entered the president's council room, satisfied that no one was here yet. She could start her paperwork, or at least try. But minutes passed and it was a complete loss of time. She couldn't focus at all.

« _Sa-ku-ra_ » She heard someone purred, not in a formal way like every one used to do.

She stopped dead in her tracks, wondering if she already lost her authority.

«Those rumors aren't true!» She automatically replied before she could see who was at the doorframe.

«What rumor, _Haruno- san_ » The intruder asked, sarcasm filling his humming voice.

«The one you started» she replied sharply, recognizing the Uchiha. Even though she was the one who was careless to have been caught, she couldn't hold back the grudge. He was the cause of her actual misery... _Again_.

«But I haven't started any rumor» He retorted with a indifferent voice as if he was innocent. But his lips curled into a sly line, proving he knew perfectly what rumor she was refering to.

«Not yet» She mumbled under her breath. Back to her paperwork, she tried to ignore him but his dark magnetic presence was poisonning the room.

She heard his footsteps swept the floor and stopped right in front of her. She didn't raise her pink head and continued to read – or at least pretend to read. He sat on the surface of her desk, carefree. He was slowly driving her nuts what did he want? Years ago he made clear he didn't enjoy or want her presence near him and now...

She wanted to scream at him just to shake him up. She wanted to know his intentions, about what he was planning to do to her now that he had the power to do so. It was as if he were holding a shovel to bury her but, instead, decided to build sand castles with it. What the hell did he want ?

«You know what ? Go ahead…go tell the whole school about what you discover. Go on ! See if I care…» She declared, her words pourring out in a torrent, she need to prove him she was stronger than this.

He continued to chomp on his chewing gum, unperturbed. Then, his black eyes flickered towards her.

«I think you're a liar» He casually stated as his chewing gum bursted.

«I beg your pardon» She replied, somehow hurt about this accusation.

«You're lying. I think that if were to tell the whole school about what you do for living, you would care» He explained, seeing right through her.

She held his gaze, trying to retort something, but only silence came through.

He skirted her desk and sat right beside her, his deep dark eyes still burning into hers.

«You wouldn't want your reputation to fall apart, _would you_ ?» He calmly observed. It wasn't a blackmail, just a realization of facts.

She lowered her green gaze, conceding to his comment.

«And plus, even if I wanted, I couldn't tell anyone about what I know. It's not like I'm sociable in this school» He stated trying to ease the atmoshpere.

Sakura chuckled, partially because of his remark but mostly because she was starting to realize that the situation wasn't as bad as she thought it was. She could maybe trust him afterall, people tend to change though the years... Just like her besides it seems like he didn't really care.

«You might not be sociable, but you sure have a big club of fangirls in this school» She said, referring to all the girls who were madly and deeply in love with him like she used to do. She had to admit that, let alone his disturbed personality, he's still was devastating handsome.

«Yeah well… I'm not interested » He replied like he was lost in his thoughts. She assumed that he was probably picturing every one of these girl in his head.

«Could it be that… Sasuke-kun is gay?» She teased, not really meaning what she said. If someone wasn't gay, it must be him, it was a hunch . Even though she never saw him with a girl, he exuded this unique mixture of masculinity and confidence but well, no one could really know that. 

Sasuke silently smirked as his eyes narrowed playfully. With his right foot, he quickly pulled her rolling chair towards him. Before she could react, his face were just inches away from her. She could feel his hot breath tickling her nose.

«I don't know, you tell me » He murmured.

There was a moment where none of them spoke, glaring defiantly at each other. But the moment was immediatly broken by an embarrassed Sakura .

«Ugh! Go away, I never knew you were a pervert…»

* * *

 _The mist_ was once again at his full capacity on this Friday night. Sakura didn't know if she was happy about it or not. It meant more vulgar gaze on her but, on the bright side, it meant more money.

She looked through the curtain to scan the place.

He's here…again.

It has been three weeks since their conversation in the president's council room and she haven't been the victim of any rumor yet. He really didn't have any friend to talk to, afterall. Despite his silence, she couldn't help but to feel uneasy around him. He was like a ticking bomb ready to explose at the most unexpected time. And his frequent visits in the club didn't have a soothing effect. She wondered if she was the reason of his presence. But she immediately rejected this hypothesis considering the fact that he was always sitting with another man.

«Sakura, you're on customer service tonight » Mei announced which made her cringe. She hated to do lap dances or what she called _customer service_. At least, when she was on stage, she didn't have any physical contact with those perverts. It was one task of her job, one horrible one, but she was willing to do it if it meant more money.

«Oh, and could you start with the table over there ? They are regular customers, I bet they have a lot of money to spend in our club»

She nodded but it was before she understood which table Mei was referring to. She slowly started to panic.

«Mei-san, can you assign this table to someone else,please» She begged her .

Her manager looked at her, severely.

«Sakura, am I a DJ? » She bluntly replied.

«No, why » She answered, confuse.

«Then I don't take special request, now go » She ordered her.

She sighed, reluctant. From all the regular customers why did it have to behim. Why did it have to be Sasuke.

She crossed the room, trying to convince herself that she would just have to play a role and pretend to be an actress. She had nothing to be ashamed of. It was a job just like another.

When she arrived Sasuke's table, she decided it would be better to start with the man she didn't know, just in order to delay the moment of shame.

She arrived behind his back and slid her hands on his chest, rubbing her breasts against his back trying not to think too much. Just when she was about to whisper a naughty line to his ears she noticed the content of the paper bag he was holding. It wasn't too long before she got shoved aside.

Her head turned reflexively in Sasuke's direction, searching for answers.

«You know her?» The man asked Sasuke, strict.

His gaze remained locked on the man, totally ignoring Sakura's presence.

«I do» He casually replied, but a certain angst shadowed his controlled voice.

«Will she be a problem?» The man inquired severely.

«No she won't » He advised him.

After judging that the situation was under control, the man stood up and left with his paper bag hidden in his suitcase.

A few seconds passed and Sasuke's eyes were still avoiding Sakura. She remained silent, oblivious about what she had just risked.

«What happe- » She began but got cut off by the Uchiha

He forcefully took her hand and dragged her across the club. If their escape had to be low-profile, it got totally ruined by her manager yelling at both of them. She briefly saw Sasuke shoved money towards her direction but wasn't sure of the exact amount.

He released her once they were in the alley. Ordinarily easy-going, he seemed to be abdormally agitated.

«What were you doing?» He asked, somehow anxious.

Sakura stared at him, bewildered.

« **What was I doing**? You're the one who made a scene by dragging me here » She replied.

He breathed, getting impatient.

«No, I meant what were you doing back there ? I thought your job was being on the scene» He explained.

«Usually yes. But sometime I also have to docustomer service» She answered, not knowing where was the problem.

«Customer service? Is that what you call snooping up on people?» He wondered, losing his temper.

«I wasn't snooping! It was my boss's request ! And if you are referring to the content of the paper bag, I didn't really saw what was it, so relax» She replied, breathless.

«But you might have a little idea of what it was?» He asked, impatient.

«Considering you were there, I assume it was some sort of drug. You're a **drug dealer** ? Geez…you have a nice life going on for you. Congrats » She replied sarcastically.

«Look who's juding other people's **jobs** now» He hissed, watching her from head to foot, criticizing her lack of clothes.

They both glared defiantly at each other for a long moment before Sakura decided to break the silence.

«Why are you making a big deal out of what I saw! » The pink haired woman yelled.

«You don't get it, don't you ? If the man back then would have decided that you were a nuisance, he wouldn't have hesitated» His voice rasped and the words weren't as loud as he'd meant them to be.

«He wouldn't have hesitated to do what ? Kill me? Are we in a bad action movie or what?» She grinned without humor.

She waited for him to comment, which he didn't. Her mind seemed to be broken, she couldn't have been in danger? Not over a couple of pills?

«Even if I were in danger, it was my problem. Why are you so upset?» She wondered, a little off-balance about his sudden interest towards her well-being.

Sasuke stared at her while he cooled down. He was back to his old self but seemed to struggled mentally.

«You're right, you're not my problem» He finally announced. After what he turned on his heels and began to walk away.

He hasn't done more than four steps that he stopped dead on his tracks. She looked past him to see what was the cause of his torment. She saw three guys walking towards them. They were talking to each other and looked completely normal. Once again, she didn't what was Sasuke's problem. But as they got closer, her brains started to make some connections. Just when she recognized the three boys of her school, she saw Sasuke turned around and walked at a determined pace towards her.

Before she could react, the man pushed her back on the nearest wall and quicky covered his messy raven hair with his hood. It took several seconds for her to understand that he was trying to hide her with his body. She took her pink hair and hid her face behind her locks in order to go unnoticed. They heard them walking closer to her and the more they did, the more Sasuke pushed his body against her to not slip one hint of identity to those guys. He also wrapped his open sweater around her and tried to hide her face with both of his arms pressed against the wall.

From a outsider's point of view, it only looked like they were in an extreme make out session. But from their angle, the situation could be perceive as otherwise. It seemed like infinity. They held their breathe as the guys passed by them, oblivious about the fact that their president was just over there.

They waited until they couldn't hear anymore footsteps.

«Careless as you are, it's a miracle that you haven't been discovered before» Sasuke said as he watched the three students turned the street corner.

Sakura's gaze remained lock on the asphalt's floor, trying to find a rational explaination about what just happen. But she couldn't.

«I don't get you» She sighed with a choked voice.

Sasuke's glare bounced back to her, confused.

«I don't get why you saved me from this if your ultimate goal is to reveal my identity» She breathed as her emerald gaze met his.

«I have no interest in exposing you» He said with a certain seriousness hidden into his tone.

Sakura took a long breathe, suddenly exhausted about this chasing of mouse and cat.

«Then, let met repeat my question for the hundredth time… » She trailed off.

He waited, knowing already what was next.

« …what do you want?» she asked. She didn't like to be in a vulnerable position and yet, she has been put through this situation. Sasuke knew something about her that could change her life. She would rather grant one of his request and called it a thruce than to live one more minute in this ambiguity.

Sasuke continued to stare at her, which made her feel uneasy. She realized that they didn't distance themselves since the guys had left. Just when she tried to move aside, he gripped her arms and pressed them onto the brick wall.

«What do I want ? I want you to remain still» He articulated.

«Remain still ? What the fuck does that even-« She began but was immediatly cut off by Sasuke.

He grabbed her roughly around the waist and, unexpecteldy, drew her toward him. He emprisonned her plump lips with his and shoved his warm tongue inside her mouth. Due to her lack of clothes, she could easly felt his roaming hands on her skin, her waist, his hips pressing her firmly against his body. She tried to push him away with her hands but he quickly grabbed her wrists and pressed them back against the wall. With a low growl, he leaned forward and continued to move his mouth against her. Just when she was about to lose her breath, he gasped and broke off this long, open-mouthed kiss.

They both gazed at each other, panting, breathless. He distanced himself and just before he walked away, he said :

"Consider yourself free from any blackmail you thought I would have on you"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I'm new in this site so I'm still learning how to use it, I've became inspired by breaking bad and also after I read one fic with Sakura as stripper, I was like  
> Why don't I create other one?  
> English is not my mother tongue so if I messed up, I'm sorry  
> I hope you enjoy this story


	4. Questions

A vast silence reigned over the highway as Sasuke drove back home. The view in his rear view mirror only emphasized the lonesome of the land. Everything in the muted late evening was peaceful and serene. Everything but his current thoughts.

_Why the hell did I do that…_

The memories of the evening resurfaced back in his mind and he had no idea why. Because he wasn't the type to care. Not for this. Not over one person. And less for her, this annoying girl.

So why this sudden uneasiness back at the club ? When Hidan asked if she was going to be a problem, why did this sudden need to cover for her? She was the one who got herself into this mess, he shouldn't have been the one to clean it.

But more importantly, he wondered why he helped her to hide her secret from those three guys. He could have just walked away with no turning back and it wouldn't have been his problem if she would have been caught. _She was not his problem._ She never was.

Convinced that tonight's events didn't hold any signification, he swept away any related images. But, even without the visual, he couldn't help but to feel a soft tickling at his fingertips: the same place that touched her velvet, yet palpable, pale skin.

It was Monday. He hated Mondays. The corridors were always filled of irrelevant and trivial details about people's weekends. Not only did he not care about them, but also despised students for their worthless speeches about how they had such a wonderful time and seen such wonderful things.

Ugh…

Okay, he had to admit that he was a little cranky today. But it was only because someone made him this way.

He noticed that he was too early at school, contrary to his habits. He roamed across the school, searching for an activity to do before the bell rang. He walked unconsciously to a place he had to ignore, deciding it was not worth to take unnecessary risks. But despite his own warning, his footsteps led him right in front the president's council room.

He stared at her as if he was waiting for something to happen. Which didn't. As he continued to glare at her, he noticed that she was just like any other ordinary girl... She never interests him before so, why now? Besides he didn't care about ordinary girls. He had much more significant things to do than to fuss about unnecessary drama.

Relief, he sighed. It was as if Friday night had never happened.

* * *

She stared blankly at the words, trying to focus on what she had to do, but she couldn't. Once again, she was getting anxious over the same person again... 

_Sasuke._

She breathed, stealing a glance at the council's entrance. She didn't know how to react when she'll see him. Because she will see him, he never missing the chance to annoyed her. But something came up to his attention:

**«Consider yourself free from any blackmail you thought I would do »**

Maybe she was free. Maybe she wouldn't have to see him anymore.

She nodded, satisfied. Maybe after all she could move on and forget about this mess, but remembering the events at the club, the way he groped her... she couldn't help but to feel relieved that she won't have to see him again but a strange feeling remained blocked into her throat. She couldn't exactly express it. Was it gratitude? That would be completely insane. On the other hand, he did save her ass back then. If it wasn't for Sasuke , those three guys could have exposed her.

As she relived the scene, she tried to erase what came afterwards. The way he kissed her. It wasn't worth remembering, she said to herself, it was dangerous for her to linger in that train of thoughts, maybe a few years ago she would have been more than happy with that situation but now everything has changed. Besides, she had a long week ahead of her, both for work and for school. She didn't have the luxury to lose time. Despite that, her fingers lingered on her lips as redness crept up her cheeks.

She was exhausted. Working double shifts at work, preparing for the president's assembly and studying for mid-terms, she was on survival mode. And the worse was yet to come.

Even if the week was a total chaos, she was comforted by the idea that Sasuke seemed to have forgotten about her. Every time their path crossed, he hadn't shown any interest. Just like before he knew about her secret. When he said that she was free, he really meant it after all.

But even though she tried to feel relieved, she couldn't help but to feel…used. Just like a new toy thrown away after Christmas. Not that she wanted to be played with afterwards, but he was the one who kissed her. She couldn't stop over analyzing... She wondered about his real motives. Was it just for fun?

She sighed, deciding that now wasn't the moment to think about trivial things. She gazed back at her books, but a pain pulsed in her skull. Her head felt heavy and she just wanted to sleep, but deadlines and tasks were the only thing she had on mind. She looked away, but the high ceilings of the library only made her feel dizzier. She decided that fresh air could benefit her considering her painful headache.

She quickly climbed the stairs to the roof, anxious to go out. The more she climbed, the more she felt the space between walls reducing, making her suffocated. But she managed to open the roof's door.

The air was cold which contrasted with the fever she seemed to have. Nevertheless, she was glad to fill her lungs of a fresh and long breathe.

She walked towards the fence, trying to grab on something. Once she did, she somehow retrieved her balance.

« See, no illicit substance abuse » She heard someone say.

She turned around but it wasn't as if she hasn't recognized the nagging voice. She noticed Sasuke, seated with his both hands in the air, teasing about the other time she caught him with weed.

She tried to put on a straight face despite the scalding pain in her skull.

« Good for you » She managed to say.

She wanted to return back inside to avoid a conversation with him, somehow embarrassed. But the fence was the only thing that kept her from losing her balance.

She heard Sasuke coming closer.

« Long week, uh? » He said, leaning also on the fence.

She quickly pulled her pink hair to one side in order to hide her probably pale face. The last thing she needed was to show weakness around him.

« Not more than any other week » She bluntly replied, her voice emptied from any emotions.

Minutes passed, as they both said nothing. She really needed to go back before he noticed something. But she was clinging desperately to the fence as sweat drops slid down her face. She was about to faint and she couldn't let that happen. She gazed down, which only made her feel worse.

« Are you okay? » She heard him say. But he didn't look concerned at all, his voice flat from any worries. It was as if he was asking just out of politeness.

« I-I never tell people my p-problems » She breathed, dizzy. A simple yes would have sufficed, but she would have failed to be convincing.

« How's that? » He asked, bored.

«B-because the majority won't care and the others w-will be glad that I'm having them » She explained, losing any sense of logic.

He replied something. It seemed like a « you're probably right », but she couldn't tell. A strange sound was buzzing into her ears. She really had to go.

But as she let go of the fence and turned around, a whirl of images began to dance around her. She couldn't tell where was the sky and where was the floor. Until she slowly fell and caught a last glimpse of the asphalt, preparing for the loud impact. But it curiously didn't happen, her fall somehow prevented. She wasn't sure why.

And then she lost consciousness…


	5. Warning

"Something came to my attention, Uchiha" at the other side of the room Pain slowly pronounced. His inferior height contrasting with the massive size of his guards, no one could have guessed the extent of his power. He was calling himself the boss, with reasons. Alone, he has been controlling the drug market for over 20 years, supervising the provision across fifteen prefectures of Japan.

"There was no need for your intervention, the problem is being taken care of" Sasuke stated as he glanced at Hidan, the same one that must have reported the problem.

"You mean that you got rid of her" The boss inquired, impatient.

Trying to look impassive, he discretely shuddered to his crude words.

"I mean that she won't be a problem, she couldn't care less about our business" Sasuke replied.

He was just stating the truth; she seemed to have her own problems to deal with. And he didn't want to be involved with a troblesome girl like her... But he doesn't know why he still bothered about it.

* * *

_\- 3 days ago, school's nursery -_

_"I'm fine" Sakura maintained for the third time, she was stubborn._

_"Fine people don't faint" Sasuke replied, searching for the thermometer. The nurse was probably at break for lunch and he was now stuck to babysit her._

_"I'm f-" She_ _began but was cut off when he shoved the thermometer inside her mouth._

_"Fine, I know. Let's see if your fever agrees to that"_

_They waited until they heard the beep. Sasuke took out the thermometer which was indicating 40C. For the first time since he saw her almost crushed her head on the rooftop, he felt somehow worried about this high temperature. But he didn't want to show it, nor did he want to admit it to himself._

_"You're hot" He chose to say to disguise the concern in his voice. He never have imagined she was this careless with herself._

_"What you're talki-" She trailed off, but didn't have the strength to continue._

_He stayed staring at her, wondering what was the cause of her problems_.

* * *

"Even so, I feel uneasy about this situation" Pain replied, not looking uneasy for one bit. He then stood up and walked towards him.

"You know, I picked you because you seemed solitary. You didn't seem like the guy whose girlfriend will demolished my empire" He stated, lightly threatening.

Sasuke looked back at him, frowning and fully in control.

"No. You picked me because my product is unique and I'm the only one who can produce it" Sasuke retorted, smirking and with threat also in his voice.

Pain smiled, his face full of piercings, somehow entertained by the accuracy of his statement. He then nodded, and instructed him the way out.

* * *

The small room was somehow cozy despite its filthy objective. Men usually used those private rooms in hope of getting more privacy with their favourite stripper of _The Mist._ Even though it wasn't Sasuke's purpose, the privacy offered matched perfectly his intent.

He saw a shadow moved behind the purple curtains. At that moment, he knew she couldn't guess who was his client.

Sakura moved aside the curtain, which allowed Sasuke to observe her for a brief moment without looking like a complete pervert. Even for a short time, he could notice that her green attire was sculpting her silhouette in the most pleasing way and the sudden urge to actually ask for a lap dance was strong.

When she recognized her client, her first reflex was to cover her body, somehow embarrassed.

"Nothing that I haven't already seen" Sasuke stated, he already seen her like this before.

Realizing that he was right, she lowered her arms. But the redness remained on her cheeks.

"I'll call you a replacement" She replied as she turned her heels, trying to evade from her current duties. But she failed pathetically.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist and shoved her onto his lap. His fingers lingered longer on her arm, more than he allowed himself.

"For your information, I can refuse to dance for someone if I don't want to" Her voice edged up a few octaves, undermining the confidence of her tone. But he felt how she was shaking nervous.

Sasuke's black eyes narrowed playfully, savouring this moment of superiority. Then, he let her go and stand up.

" I don't need your dancing skills" He simply explained.

"Then, what do you want?" She argued, annoyed, anxious. It seemed like the only sentence she was asking him these days.

"I need your words"

"My words on what…"

"Your words that you won't talk to anyone about what you saw the other night"

Her pink brows pulled together, she frowned, not realizing what was the problem.

"About the bag of silver pills you mean?" Sakura asked, not sure about what he was referring to.

He nodded.

"Look, you need to realize that I don't have any interest about you or your pills" She replied, flustered.

"Just promise that you'll forget about the event" He said as the humour faded from his voice.

"I don't know how to express my indifference towards the situation. You chose to live your life like this, fine. I would never have expected this from you and it wouldn't have been my choice, but if you want to be a drug dealer, who am I to chase away your dreams?" She continued, missing his question.

"Just promise me" He said through his teeth, but she ignored his intervention, again.

"Let me be clear, I-DON'T'-CARE" She slowly articulate and tried to say something else but Sasuke suddenly pushed her on the couch and covered her mouth with his hand.

She tried to protest but he shifted his weight, rolling her over. His warm and hot body was on her and she felt like dying a little bit inside, damn it, he was so handsome and hot with his dark looks and masculine aura. 

"I just need a damn promise" He ordered severely, all signs of teasing gone. His face was stoic but she could feel his struggle.

"I don't make promises" She murmured, enigmatic but discreetly hurt.

"And why's that" He exhaled, losing his temper.

She didn't replied, turning her head sharply away from him. That was how he guessed that there was a long story behind it and decided to let it slide. He didn't care, he just wanted her words.

"Look, I don't need your promise but just know that it's for your own good that I'm asking you to remain quiet" He confided.

She looked at him, her green eyes puzzled.

"My own good?"

"This business is no _joke_ , and those people are ready to protect it even if it means to cut the threat" He coldly explained.

She couldn't make sense of his words, but she figured out quickly what he meant by _cut the treath_. Even though she was glad that he came warned her, she couldn't figure out why he cared, where was the indifferent cold arrogant asshole of all those years?

"If I'm in danger, does this mean that you're too?" She suddenly asked.

Sasuke gazed at her, perplexed.

"Not particularly. You're their target, not me is just I don't want to take the blame if something happens to you"

"Then why the trouble?" Sakura asked which earned her a long minute of silence.

She sneaked a look at him and she noticed a certain mental fight distinct in his gestures. It was as if he were asking himself the same question she just asked him, and couldn't find a decent answer. Then he looked deeply into her eyes, he grabbed her hips, caressing her sides and she felt shivers running through her spine, his face leaning towards her right collarbone, breathing her in, she could feel his warm breath, his mouth were grazing her skin...

Then, he stood up and walked towards the door made of purple curtains.

"It's called taking responsibilities. You're in this mess partially because of me, so I thought it'd be good to warn you. Call it even. Don't read to much into this, just be careful" He simply said with unreadable eyes.

And before he walked away, he said one last thing with a light tone but shaded with what she perceived as resentment.

"If you are wondering, I'm not trying to save you, Sakura"

* * *

Seated in his car, Sasuke gazed at the customers coming out from the club. He didn't know what he was still doing in front of that place, considering of what happened ten minutes ago.

He was annoyed, confused and turn on.

He was annoyed by her attitude.

She was _annoying._

_Then why the trouble?_

He flinched back from the memory of that question. Of course he had asked himself the same question over and over. He had forgotten her existence before...

_Why do I care?_

He sincerely didn't know. He didn't even believe his own argument of "taking his responsibilities". It couldn't really be his fault that she decided to grope a man who was holding a bag of pills. She would have been in the same situation, with or without him. So why the hell did he had to warn her?

He looked away, staring at a man who had been waiting for a long time. Leaned on his car, he seemed to look at the entrance door, waiting for someone to come out.

Sasuke wanted to go home, but a small part of him wanted to stay, wondering if Sakura would go home safe.

"Stop" He muttered to himself, annoyed that he cared. Resolute, he dug his keys in the ignition. But then he saw Sakura coming out from the club, now closed.

He noticed that she had traded her green undergarments for a dark red dress, the fabric hugged her curves. Despite the elegance of the look, something was off about it. He thought that she was the kind of girl to go out in sweat pants once her shift was over.

He saw her shivered, which wasn't a surprise considering the temperature and her outfit. Without further assessment, he unconsciously ignited the contact. He thought about offering her ride, which she would probably refuse but he was confident about his talent of persuasion. The soft feeling of her skin, her big and sultry green eyes, her alluring curves, her addictive smell... Still linger on him, maybe if he taste her a little bit more this nonsense bullshit it's going to end.

When he lifted his head, prepared to pull on the gas, he noticed that she wasn't at the same spot. He looked around but his head tilt reflexively to the other side of the street where the man was waiting.

He guessed right because she walked precisely toward him. He watched her kiss the other man on the cheeks after what he courteously opened the door of his car.

He watched them drive away as his brain played with the flow of information.

_Was she on a date? Was he her boyfriend?_

His mind seemed to be broken and he couldn't figure out what was clinging hurtfully to his chest. It seemed as if something was digging in his heart. He couldn't logically care that she drove away with someone. That would be irrational, incoherent. But he was pretty sure she still was deeply attracted to him.

At this precise moment, he wasn't able to define this feeling that was raging in his head. With no experience in this field, he couldn't bring himself to articulate his emotions, even though the common sense was yelling **jealousy**.


	6. Family

The dull green sheets couldn't brighten up the insipid color of the walls. Interior design didn't seem to be the hospital's priority, Sasuke thought. That was ironic considering the high price he was paying for hospital care.

"You know you don't have to visit me?" The patient, who happened to be his father, asked.

"I know, you don't have to repeat it every week" Sasuke sighed, annoyed.

"Yeah, but this advice is particularly important from now on" Fugaku said lightly but with a hint of gravity.

Sasuke continued to flip through the pages of his magazine, unaffected by his comment.

"Why's that?" He asked, still imperturbable.

"I'm dying, Sasuke" Fugaku breathed.

"Yeah, well that's what you get for smoking and living the crazy life back then" Sasuke replied, his gaze still fixed on the magazine. His lung cancer wasn't a surprise.

His usually serious and stern father laughed but it sounded more like a nervous laugh than a sincere one.

"I meant soon. I'll die soon. The cancer had spread to my brains"

He stopped his lecture, but his fingers still lingered on the pages. He was trying to analyse his father's sentence.

"So you don't have to pay for my treatments anymore, that would be pointless"

Sasuke's gaze still locked on some random article, he couldn't make sense of his father's words. He sounded like he was giving up and Sasuke couldn't allow that.

"I never stop to pay for your bills, what makes you think that I'll stop now?" he wondered as he looked his father for the first time since he entered the room.

"Like I said, it would be pointless" He replied.

Sasuke sighed, knowing that he was right. But still, he couldn't admit that stopping the treatments was the right solution.

"I won't let you die" Sasuke simply said as he stood up, preparing to go.

He heard his father struggled with himself behind his back while he held the doorknob in his hand.

"You could…you hate me"

Sasuke opened the door and just when he left, he said

"That's what family do. We hate but we _care_ "

* * *

He wandered in the hospital's corridors until he realized it was a complete loss of time. But he didn't want to come back to his father's room and face the problem. He suddenly decided that only fresh air could benefit him.

As he walked out of the building, he noticed a familiar silhouette walking in front of him. Was this city that small? Before he could stop, he was already beside her.

"Don't tell me you also work here part time?" Sasuke smirked, briefly forgetting the previous weight on his shoulders and that night about two weeks ago.

Sakura jumped, startled.

"Shit, you scared me Sasuke-kun " she said, her medium length pink hair dancing in the wind.

"Please tell me that you have this hot outfit they lend to volunteer nurses" He asked with a dull voice already picturing her in one.

"Stop fantasizing Sasuke-kun" She snapped, blushing very hard, avoiding his eyes and unconsciously walking faster to by pass him.

"Well, you're not fantasy-material anyway" He claimed, accelerating his walk to follow her. He had to admit he likes to tease her, she helps him to kill time, and he likes to mess with her head.

Sakura sneaked a look at him and slowed her pace. Was she offended by what he just said?

"And you, why you're here?" She asked curiously but soon regretted, remembering the answer. She recalled the time at the principal's office where Sasuke said that his father had cancer.

"I'll tell you if you tell me the reason why you're here" He teases, his lips stretched into a tiny smirk.

She ignored his request, she didn't want to give him more information about her life and one of her weaker point, so she continued to walk looking in a rush.

Sasuke stopped in front of his car.

"Can I at least offer you a ride?" He proposed.

She gazed down at her watch, stuck between the fact that she didn't want to spend more time with him, she didn't want to admit to herself that she was maybe... beginning to feel things for him again and the fact that she was already late.

"Or will your boyfriend care?" He asked in a detached voice but with a subtle hint of irritation

Sakura raised her head, her green gaze meeting his dark deep eyes, stunned by his question.

"N-no" She stuttered but immediately realized that her answer could be interpreted as otherwise seeing Sasuke's statue-like face.

She decided to open the car's door and take his offer to clear the tensed atmosphere. Not that she was the one at fault. Afterall, it was his problem that he didn't ask the right question. He should have asked her if she had a boyfriend before presuming she had one.

Sasuke buckled up his seatbelt and started the engine.

"So, where do you want me to drop you off? " He asked stiffly.

"Estelle's Restaurant on the 6th Avenue"

"Your boyfriend must be rich then?" He said without humour.

She sighed, annoyed by the misunderstanding.

"I don't have a boyfriend, Sasuke-kun"

Still focus on the road, his features seemed less tense, relieved somehow. His lips curled up into a grin.

"So you're a waitress at this restaurant?" He asked.

"Damn it, why would you think that I work everywhere, I'm not wonder woman" Sakura hissed trying not to be suffocated by his strong and mainly presence, his attractive features...

Sasuke internally laughed as a sexy image of her in wonder woman infiltrated his mind.

"I heard that this restaurant is very romantic. I don't know why you would go there if it's not for work nor a date"

"It's a little bit of both " She grumbled, knowing that he wouldn't understand what she meant by that.

"What?"

"Nothing, you can stop there" She said, seeing that they were now in front of the restaurant. They stopped but the car doors were still locked.

She turned her head to see if it was in his immediate plans to unlock the doors but his black eyes remained focused on the road.

"Can you unloc-" She began but was taken aback by the unforeseen movement of Sasuke.

She immediately found herself stuck between the window and Sasuke, their faces just inches away, her heart started to pound hard against her chest.

"What do you mean by both?" He demanded, glancing at her with unreadable eyes.

"Let me go, or else" She threatened, trying to pushing him away. But the odds of that didn't look so great considering his strength. His grip on her tightened.

"I will once you tell me the real reason why you're here" He dealt as his hot breath tickled her nose.

"Why do you care?" She asked through stiff lips. They were so close again.

They both breathed heavily as none of them spoke for a long moment. There was no image precise enough to describe the tension between them.

"I care enough to kiss the hell out of you if you don't tell me" He breathed. His black eyes were wide and serious.

"I would prefer that over telling you the truth"

He glared at her, unsure if she was serious.

"I won't hold back, " He menaced, hoping that she would stop him. He didn't know if he could hold much longer. He had been craving to taste her again.

"Me neither, as long as I won't have to tell you the truth" She groaned, ready for anything to protect her secret.

With only this, Sasuke's lips came down hard on hers. Surprised by the rapidity of his moves, she didn't have time to mentally prepare herself. Maybe it was a good thing. With more time, she could have pushed him away but the problem wouldn't be solved. A kiss for her silence, that was the deal. She would have to bear with it, that's all, even if that messed-up even more her emotions. But as the kiss became several kisses, she began to forget any sense of rationality.

One of his hands grasped her pink hair and strongly pulled her back on her seat. His tongue dove deeply inside her hot mouth as his fingers skim over her tights, grabbing her roughly around the waist. While he brought his lips to the curve of her neck, she found herself already begging for more. Her hands reached over and she drew him toward her for a long, intense open-mouthed kiss. He boldly pushed back against the car's window, her head banging on it as he moved his mouth in sharp movements against hers. His right hand now caressing inside her thighs so close to her core, and the other hand roaming dangerously close to her breast, she never thought he was this passionate, she was staring to feel the fire inside her.

The need for air came earlier than wanted. Their lips slowly parted, and the rhythm of their erratic breath was almost synchronized. Sakura turned flushed red as she began to realize what just happened.

"S-So will I get to keep my secret now?" She asked, her cheeks still coloured in a crimson red.

Sasuke smirked, his face still close to her. Then he sucked her plump bottom lip. Fuck, he couldn't help himself, he never thought she was so addictive and he wanted to do so many things to her right now but it's not the right time, he needs to deal with her question.

"What if I already know what you're hiding?" He asked, trying to tease her but he looked up with only half a smile. Of course he already knows.

"Impossible" She shrugged, knowing that he couldn't have guessed the truth.

"One does not need to be smart to guess what you're doing. Only a few jobs can mixed dating and working"

She shuddered away from the thought that he already knew. She got instantly anxious, hoping for a miracle.

"You're a **hooker** " He simply stated, a mist of vulnerability covering his black eyes.

Normally, she would have punched any guy that would have called her a hooker. But the sad truth was that she was one. There were better words to describe her situation: call girl, courtesan… an **escort**. But all those words were meaning the same thing: she gets paid to go out with men, the good thing is that at least they have forbidden to touch her.

She wasn't proud but she was desperate, her sweet and loving grandmother Chiyo was very sick, she was a very old lady so the treatment was expensive, her only relative alive needed her and she loves her grandmother so much that she will fight for her. Even if her grandmother dies she wants to give her only the best.

Chiyo had given everything for her. 

She had raised her, given her crucial lessons about life and loved her when no one else did, trying to cover even her expensives whim when she was younger and innocent about the world around her and now she was returning the favor. Besides she needs to pay bills and save money for college, she wants to be someone better, she wants everything to be worth it.

But she couldn't stand Sasuke's eyes on her. She had to go. She wouldn't be pitied by anyone.

She managed to slide down the car and she hurried to walk away, not even looking behind. She successfully walked to the man, who was her client for the evening, and hoped that Sasuke wasn't following her. Which was a stupid thing to think. Little did she greet her client that her hand was already captured by a strong grip.

"Sorry pal, she's mine for tonight"

After that he shoved her back inside his car and drove away.

"Sasuke-kun you can't do that! I need the money!" She yelled, enraged.

Sasuke searched through his pockets and threw her a pile of cash on her laps.

"Damn it, Sasuke-kun , you don't understand! I have a contract with an agency! They will fire me!" She claimed, panicked.

"I know who they are, you won't have a problem" He said as he activate his Bluetooth headset.

"B-But" She stammered but her mouth was soon covered by one of his hands.

"Hi, I would like to book one of your employee" He announced politely thought the phone.

Sakura tried to bit his hand but it had no effect on him.

"Yes, I would like to book all the future slots on the schedule of Sakura Haruno"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now some doubts were answered, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and love you all


	7. Reckless

_Recap chapter **6**_

_"You can't do that! I need the money!" She yelled, enraged._

_Sasuke searched through his pockets and threw her a pile of cash on her laps._

_"Damn it, Sasuke-kun, you don't understand! I have a contract with an agency! They will fire me!" She claimed, panicked._

_"I know who they are, you won't have a problem" He said as he activates his Bluetooth headset._

_"B-But" She stammered but her mouth was soon covered by one of Sasuke's hands._

_"Hi, I would like to book one of your employee" He announced politely thought the phone._

_Sakura tried to bit his hand but it had no effect on him._

_"Yes, I would like to book all the future slots on the schedule of Sakura Haruno"_

* * *

The evening air was fresh. The moon hung in the dark sky, its reflection glowing beautifully in the river near the boardwalk. The waltz of the shimmering waves would have been hypnotizing for anyone who would have the heart for it. Which wasn't the case for a flustered pink-haired girl.

"Why the hell would you do that? Do you know how much money you caused me to lose tonight?" Sakura yelled, at the biggest disappointment of the couples cuddling in the park.

"I gave you money in the car for compensation of tonight" Sasuke informed her as his feet brushed the sidewalk. He always wondered how it felt like to walk with someone on this particularly romantic river walk especially when his mother often used to fawn over the young couples.

And now with a colder mind he realizes that he really needs to control his impulsive behavior, he had always fought with that trait of his personality, but he couldn't help it, he was a selfish bastard after all, he never knew how to cope with what he wanted since he was a kid, back then he wanted his father to felt proud of him, he wanted to possess all of her mother's love and care and his brother company and attention.

He doesn't know what he felt towards the pink-haired girl, he doesn't know if his possessive trait made him act in this foolish way, so impulsive, he had to face the fact that maybe just maybe he cares and feel empathy towards her and in his own fucked up way, he wanted to protect her from all those creeps being another creep himself, maybe what his father told him was true, he needed therapy.

"And it won't stop there, I booked your entire schedule, remember?" He teased, happy about the thought.

"I won't accept your money, Sasuke-kun" She spat.

"Then I'll have to send the money to your agency"

Sakura stopped and turned to face him.

"Speaking of which, how do you even know which one is it?" She asked, curious why he knew their exact phone number.

"Are you jealous? Or have you forgotten my part-time job?" He demanded.

"Are you telling me that you once called to get yourself a hooker?" She said, a hidden disgust and jealous in her voice.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the wild accusation. He then regained his composure, choosing to walk towards a bench near the river. He sat, inviting Sakura to sit beside him. Though she was cautious around him, she accepted.

"Is that how you consider yourself; a hooker?" He asked, surprised by her choice of words to describe her work.

"There are more poetic words, but I was just citing the way you called me earlier" She answered, interlocking her fingers.

Sasuke looked at her and his expression turned hard as he recalled the sentence he used earlier:

**"You're a hooker"**

He realized that it might not have been the best word, considering the pejorative sense. He didn't know how to apologize. But he never apologized before, so he decided to change the subject.

"I know your agency because many of your co-workers are buying my products" He explained.

"By-products, you mean _drugs_? Seriously, why do you even do this job…" She said, not particularly hoping for an answer. It was more a statement.

"I could ask you the same question" He counterclaimed.

She bit her lips, regretting her previous question.

"Not that it doesn't match your feisty personality" Sasuke smirked, flashing her a little smile.

"The only thing this job match is my budget needs" She muttered to herself, under her breath. Despite the low tone, Sasuke heard it perfectly.

"Yeah, I already figured it was a matter of money. But why so desperate?" He asked, curious why she had to work two jobs she seemed to hate.

She clasped her hands together. She really didn't want to share all of her secrets, especially with him. But she soon figured out that, one way or the other, Sasuke will find a way to know the truth.

"My grandmother has renal failure, and she's very old. That's why you saw me at the hospital; I was visiting her during her dialysis. So let's just say that I'm the only one who can provide for my family and pay for her medical bills, besides I'm also saving money for college because it's expensive." She explained.

Sasuke nodded, relating to her. Their stories couldn't be more alike. One of their closest relatives being in the hospital, the burden was now on them. He wondered why her other family members couldn't help her. As much as he wanted to know, because he really was curious, he was anxious about the answer and how to proceed if the question was answered by a tragedy. He wasn't the best at offering his condolences.

"I see. But, as much as I enjoy seeing you in those sexy outfits of yours, why these types of jobs? There are other ways to earn money" He suggested while avoiding asking about her family.

"No part-time jobs can pay as much as what I'm earning now. I couldn't afford to work more hours with another job that pays less. I'm still a student after all"

Sasuke looked at her, somehow sorry about their destiny. Although both of their jobs weren't recommended, he felt that her jobs were worse than his. She was right, it didn't match her personality at all. At school, she was the strong and powerful student, a nerd with fire inside her who make all the students bow their heads. No one should go through that if they hate that kind of job, he thought.

He looked down at his watch, realizing the late hour. The least he wanted to do was to add up to her problems, even if his mere existence could be perceived as a nuisance according to her.

"It's getting late, let me drop you off at your house"

He stopped the engine and looked at Sakura's house. Their garden was neglected but it wasn't as bad as the falling fence. A simple gust of wind could make it collapse.

He observed Sakura as she tried to unlock the quavering fence. She probably didn't want to kick it down even though it would have been easier than to open it without breaking it.

Sasuke walked towards her and skillfully opened the entrance.

"I didn't need your help" She snapped, probably more flustered about the state of her fence than Sasuke himself.

"I know, but the quicker I see you enter your home safe, the quicker I can go back home" He explained. He was really overwhelmed, and he didn't know how to cope with it. Maybe he will light up some joint.

She sighed, perhaps thinking that she didn't need him to keep an eye on her. She turned her heels and waved goodbye.

"Don't you forget something?" He asked as he followed in her footsteps.

She quickly inspected the pockets of her coat although she seemed to have everything. She stared at him, puzzled by his question.

Just when she understood that his question was a trap, his hand reached her arm, which made her lose her balance. She thought she would fall on the ground, but all of his moves were calculated. His other free hand held her upper back, right between her shoulder blades. Had they been a couple in figure ice-skating, they would have easily impressed the judges.

"A goodnight kisses, maybe?" He smirked.

She could practically feel the red creeping up her neck as she recalled their passionate kiss earlier in his car. Damn it! She was really pathetic, what she felt for him before was a simple and innocent crush until he crashed every hope inside her all those years ago, and now every time she was in his hands and presence she felt like she would melt. She was falling for him. Again.

"N-No way!" She spat, embarrassed.

"I'm your client tonight. Don't you owe me that?" He teased as his fingers skimmed over her pink cheeks.

She gulped, uneasy by their proximity. Even if she knew he was joking, his comment made her hands clenched into fists.

"I don't kiss clients, I'm not a prostitute!" She yelled, losing her temper.

Surprise flitted across his face. He didn't know which answer he was waiting for, but he was sure it wasn't this. Of course, he knew that escorts weren't allowed to sleep with their clients, but he didn't know that there was the same rule for kisses.

It was as if an invisible weight got removed from his chest.

All the scenarios he had on his mind, imagining her with disgusting and filthy men seemed to be laughable now that he knew the truth. Was he…relieved? He had this strange desire located in his stomach since he learned her second job. He knew it wasn't right to feel like this, especially considering his situation. Did he want to be the only guy that she would kiss from now on? That would be absurd. But as his dark eyes traced over her delicate features, he couldn't imagine her with someone else. The thought of her touching or kissing somebody else was slowly driving him insane.

"I can give you some money if it's the problem" He said sarcastically.

Despite the humor in his voice, Sakura didn't feel it was a joke. Anger flashed in her bright emerald eyes. As much as Sasuke didn't want to let go, the strong punch in his stomach made him loosen his grip. She shoved him aside and took a step back from him, her jaw clenched.

"I might be a stripper. I might be a hooker. I might have lost all my dignity but there's one thing I will never do… accept money for this kind of thing" She said through her teeth, venom in her voice her eyes glaring at him.

She managed to walk through her door, which wasn't easy with a blurred vision. As she held the doorknob, Sasuke pulled her tight to his chest, enlacing her from behind.

"And I'm glad you don't" He softly whispered to her ear. Yeah, he felt confused about his feelings, this is weird.

She wanted to protest but his grip was too firm. He rested his chin on the curve of her neck.

"It was only a joke, I'm sorry you took it the wrong way" He explained, he was never good with jokes and finally apologized for being a dick with her, she didn't deserve it, his hot breath tickling the lobe of her right ear.

She sighed, embarrassed about what she misunderstood. She really needed to get some sleep or at least a cup of coffee.

"But the problem is… I really want to kiss you" He murmured without humor in his voice.

Sakura's heart started to hammer unexpectedly. She knew she had to do something, she wouldn't let herself fall under his spell, not before she could have time to analyze and assess her feelings.

But on the other hand... she quickly pushed him aside and successfully opened the entrance door.

"Do you want a cup of coffee?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Is that a secret word for making out?" He smirked.

"No, coffee is just a word for coffee" She replied. "You don't want it?"

He quickly walked towards her, deciding that a cup of coffee was better than no moment with her.

Like expected her home was humble but with some kind of warmness he wasn't used to, with pictures of her and her grandmother, some of those pictures reflecting the old spoiled and superficial girl he remembers but now looking at her, he realized that she had really grown up into a very brave woman. She was growing on him, that was dangerous, but he couldn't help it.

While she was making coffee she felt confused about this day, she knew she had said she needed time to process all these events but also she was stressed, she needed to let off some steam, and while she looked at him observing her home and remembered all the time he subconsciously helped her, she decided to lower her guard just a little.

"Sasuke-kun y- you know what? Forget about the coffee, tell me do you want to let off some steam? " She innocently asked,

Sasuke felt goosebumps at her choice of words, imagining about some ways to let off steam, his pants already feeling tight, but looking deep into her eyes he realized that her intention was pure, innocent, he knew she felt fed up.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked her indifferently

"Well I-I don't know, maybe I want to drink until I ache, but I don't want to get a hangover, I'm not usually like this because I have some many tasks to handle but... I need to forget this mess for a while" and it was the truth, she just needs some time to indulge herself, the next few weeks were going to be hard.

Then, he took out a weird cigarette from his hoodie, and she's not that naive, she knew what that was

"Really Sasuke-kun, a joint?" She wasn't judging, she had smoked once or twice with some of her coworkers on difficult days with difficult clients, the sensation was welcomed, but smoking with him...

"You said you wanted to forget but without a hangover, I was planning to smoke this in my apartment but I don't mind sharing, of course, if you want" And he was serious if she didn't want, he would respect her decision.

She bit her bottom lip, thinking about the pros and cons of this, but she remembered the words her grandmother had told her today "You're just a teenager, you need to live a little" and boldly she took his hand, leading him to the balcony of her bedroom, maybe she would regret it, but now the idea of smoking a joint in her balcony, watching the stars and the full moon, feeling the wind in her face in the comfort of her home sounded perfect.

Gods, she was really trying to kill him, she was taking him upstairs, and he was about to snap, she was a mess, he was one too, but when she opened her messy bedroom, and he saw the big windows and the balcony with an old bench he understood.

Sakura opened the window, sat on the old bench, and wait for him to sit down with her, she was nervous he could tell that.

"The moon is beautiful tonight, don't you think?" he asked lighting the joint and trying to ease the tension

And yes, the night was warm and the moon looked great, he passed the joint to her, and she took a deep long drag coughing a little.

"Yes, it is" she said while he laughs at little of her, they shared the joint in comfortable silence, just trading some light remarks and enjoying the feeling of calmness that came afterward. Her mind was blank for a while, and she felt better.

He was digging into his thoughts like usual, wondering about his father, about the next pills he needs to create, but he was also feeling her warm just a few inches away from him until she started to laugh taking him off guard. He watched at her curious until she said:

"Sorry it's just this situation is so ridiculous, I mean, I don't know what it's going on, but I felt more calm and grateful because you booked my slots, and I guess thank you for everything until now" her emerald eyes were half-lidded, and she just stays like that staring at him. Under the moonlighting, he looked more attractive than before, and she couldn't help but trace every feature on his face.

She didn't realize that her honest smiling face was starting to felt like a ray of warm sunshine into his life, her features under the moon looked ethereal, they couldn't part their eyes from each other until he didn't know who closed the gap but her lips were already trapped by his own lips.

She was feeling his moist mouth on her, for the first time he was being gentle, caressing her lips, he was intoxicating her, and when his tongue slowly part her lips she couldn't contain a needy moan, she throws her arm around his neck, she didn't want to part from him.

Sasuke was consumed and dome by her.

Sakura's feminine scent was strong and the way she was clinging to him was making things very hard for him, he didn't want to think anymore, he just wanted to stay in her arms, feeling her need.

"Sasuke-kun..." the way she said his name and played with his hair makes him shiver, they separated catching air, and she started to peck on his mouth again, he started to roam his hands from her tiny waist to her wide hips.

"Sakura" he whispered in her sensitive ear, sucking her lobe to start to trail wet kisses on her neck, her throat, her jaw, he knew he had to control himself but if she didn't ask him to stop...

She pulls him up with her and leads him into her room closing the window kissing him again, she was unleashed, reckless, she didn't care anymore, she had wanted him for so long and now he was devouring her with the same passion, she never felt so wanted before, she leads him to her bed and without permission started to touch his hot body while their kisses were more passionate than before. He was fit, his skin was warm, and she finally could hear the hard beating of his heart, he separated from her and discard his hoodie and t-shirt in one move while she was trying to take off her dress, but he stopped her and discard her dress himself, while she was trying to get him out of his jeans, she wants to feel his warm skin and kisses all over her body and being high made her even more sensitive.

She was clad in one tiny black bra that makes her small breast show a deep cleavage and her excuses of red panties were already wet, he trapped her with his body, he was so hard, and he wanted to devour her body and mark her everywhere, the rational part of her knew this was too rushed, they were so messy involved but just for once, she wanted to do what she wished.

"Sasuke-kun... Please I need-" he put a finger on her red lips she was trying to get over it, she was desperate, but he wanted to take his time.

"Sakura let me take my time" then he kissed her neck again, and she relaxed, finally he could work on her, he was trying to undo the clasp of her bra, but he was clumsy until she took off her bra. Her breasts were small but full gifted with two pink nipples that were already erect, he pitches her right nipple, and she let more moans falling from her lips, she was sensitive, and he held her breast in front of his face and started to lick her left nipple, slowly trading circles, the peaks were so hard, and he couldn't help but give them hard sucks and more licks.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun", she then started to roam her hands all over his hot skin, his strong chest, his wide shoulders, his arms, his back, and she slowly made her way down his body, he was so hard, she could tell he was large, and without hesitation she pulled down his trousers with his underwear, he let go the hold on her breast as his dick stood proudly between their bodies, she looked at him with so much want that his dick started to twitch.

Sakura hand stroke his cock, she feels so horny, he was panting until he lost his control, he pulls down her messy panties and opened her legs, there she was, she was so pink and hot, her puffy lips were wet, and he went down on her, her scent was musky and when he trails his tongue on her slit watching her with his hungry dark eyes, she said

"Please... inside me, I need you inside me" he just keeps sucking her bundle of nerves and licking her opening, he wanted her dripping for him, and eating her out was fantastic for him, especially when she was moaning like that,

She was growing tired of his teasing, so she pulled out his dark head from between her legs, and she turned around all in four in front of him, with glazed eyes she turned her head around

"Please just fuck me now" she was feeling too much, she doesn't care right now about anything, she just wants relief.

Sasuke felt his dick ache, she was like every fantasy he had of her, her heart-shaped ass was there, he couldn't help but give her a smack, she moaned louder, and the flesh jingle and turned red, her slit was dripping, yeah, she was exactly the way he wanted, he then parted her cheeks, and he rubbed the head of his cock on her opening until he plunged inside her

"Fuck, you're so tight" 

"Mmmm yes you're so big, I feel so full, just mov- ah!" Gods he was so thick inside her, Sasuke was so otherworldly since he started to hit her g-spot almost immediately. This was the best sex she ever had.

"Sakura, you're amazing" he was in heaven, she really was a work of art, he grabbed her waist and started to pound her... hard

"Yes Sasuke - kun you feel so good, faster please" he obediently fulfills her demands until the only sound in her room was the slapping of his balls and hips against her marvelous ass, their mixed moans and the old bed creak.

They were letting off steam, until they reached their peak, when she reached her bliss he pulled out, and he came hard on her back, then quickly scanning the room he saw some Kleenex at her bedside and cleaned her. After they came down from their orgasm and from the weed, she was exhausted.

"Sasuke-kun you can stay the night" she felt her eyes closing and his warm surrounded her, she didn't regret this night, but she knew maybe tomorrow she was going to act all awkward around him, this was maybe the most stupid and reckless decision she had made, but she was just a messy teenager girl with a messy life. Maybe now he thought less of her or maybe not, she's not sure but for now, she doesn't want to think about it.

Sasuke had never slept beside someone before, but now with her... He falls asleep by her side, surrounded by her sweetness. Tomorrow he will deal with whatever she throws in the way.

* * *

He had woken up first surrounded by her smell, he didn't want to make things awkward, even if they were high yesterday he knew neither of them regrets it, when she opened her eyes, he senses her stiff form... He guessed that he needed to break the ice.

"Good morning, Sakura"

"G-Good morning Sasuke-kun" She was blushing very hard, like a tomato but after waking up and now that she has a clearer mind, she realized that he always makes her feel like the most reckless person, but nobody was perfect, that's unrealistic she decided to play it cool, the less awkward the better for them, "Do you want breakfast?", she offers and maybe they could sort out their situation like matured people or something like that.

"Sure" that was a fantastic idea, they both get up from the bed, and pulled on their clothes, he wanted to have breakfast with her before he went to his lonely place, and see what would happen, he didn't want her to think he thought less of her just because they did it yesterday when they reach the kitchen he saw the correspondence on her fence, and he offered to bring them inside the house while she made him coffee.

Just as he passed the threshold, his phone rang. He looked at the screen to know the identity of the caller.

"I should better get that outside, but don't think it's a way to get rid of me. I'll be back in 1 minute" he shouts.

She rolled her green eyes, deciding that it must be one of his drug addict clients. She closed the door to let him take the call.

"Good morning" Sasuke answered, professionally, considering it was Danzo the boss of his boss who was calling.

"Hi, Mr. Uchiha. I have other things to do, so let me cut to the chase. What are you still doing with her?"

Sasuke looked around him, feeling that he was being spied on. He didn't like that. He was foolish to think that Pain wouldn't tell anything to him.

"Could you be more specific?"

"More specific? All right. From our previous meeting, I thought that Pain has been clear that she was a threat and that she had to be taken care of"

"Yeah, and I specifically told him that she won't be a problem. She won't speak about what she saw at the club"

"And what is your strategy?"

Strategy? This man was getting on his nerves. He couldn't tell him that Sakura had no interest to divulge what she saw, plans that he wouldn't believe him even though it was the truth.

"I don't need a strategy. The girl eats in the palm of my hands. If I tell her not to speak, she won't. Simple as that"

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Sasuke knew it was a trick question. In this kind of business, one couldn't have a weak spot. Despite the fact that it was true that she wasn't his girlfriend, he could not show him any feelings he has towards her. That would be too dangerous. For him and especially for her.

"No, sir. I'm only close to her so that I can know that she won't open her mouth just like you want"

"Ok"

With only this short answer, he hung up, probably judging that Sasuke's strategy was good enough. He was a busy man after all.

Sasuke shivered due to the cold morning breeze. The cup of coffee will be more than welcome. He put away his cellphone in his pocket and was prepared to come inside.

Just as he turned himself, he noticed Sakura in the doorway, a cup of sugar in her hand. She was probably about to ask him if he wanted sugar in his coffee. But by the look on her face, sugar seemed to be the last thing on her mind.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He didn't know which part she heard. Which lie she believed.

Judging by the dimness of her complexion, he guessed that she believed every word he said.

He tried to take a step towards her, which she responded with a step back inside her house.

He tried to pronounce a rational explanation but his words were messy chaos in his head. She just heard all that bullshit after the night they had together.

Shit, shit, shit

She then closed the door hard, leaving him alone with the neglected garden covered with dry flowers surrounded by weed.

How ironic…


	8. Feelings

_**Previously on Chapter 7** _

**_"And what is your strategy?"_ **

_Strategy? This man was getting on his nerves. He couldn't tell him that Sakura had no interest to divulge what she saw, plans that he wouldn't believe him even though it was the truth._

_"I don't need a strategy. The girl eats in the palm of my hands. If I tell her not to speak, she won't. Simple as that"_

**_"Is she your girlfriend?"_ **

_Sasuke knew it was a trick question. In this kind of business, one couldn't have a weak spot. Despite the fact that it was true that she wasn't his girlfriend, he could not show him any feelings he has towards her. That would be too dangerous. For him and especially for her._

_"No, sir. I'm only close to her so that I can know that she won't open her mouth just like you want"_

**_"Ok"_ **

_With only this short answer, he hung up, probably judging that Sasuke's strategy was good enough. He was a busy man after all._

_Sasuke shivered due to the cold morning breeze. The cup of coffee will be more than welcome. He put away his cellphone in his pocket and was prepared to come inside._

_Just as he turned himself, he noticed Sakura in the doorway, a cup of sugar in her hand. She was probably about to ask him if he wanted sugar in his coffee. But by the look on her face, sugar seemed to be the last thing on her mind._

_Sasuke's eyes widened. He didn't know which part she heard. Which lie she believed._

_Judging by the dimness of her complexion, he guessed that she believed every word he said._

_He tried to take a step towards her, which she responded with a step back inside her house._

_He tried to pronounce a rational explanation but his words were messy chaos in his head. She just heard all that bullshit after the night they had together._

_Shit, shit, shit_

_She then closed the door hard, leaving him alone with the neglected garden covered with dry flowers surrounded by weed._

_How ironic…_

* * *

Sasuke watched his father lightening carefully his cigarette as if it was a gift of god. He blew out a puff of smoke and sat back in his wheelchair, enjoying the warmth of the sun. Sasuke raised a dark eyebrow as he took a long drag, which made him go into a coughing fit.

"You know it won't help your lung cancer, right?" Sasuke asked him in a disapproving tone.

"Well, we're lucky that it has spread to my brains. I can smoke now and I will still die" Fugaku replied, uncaring about the harmful effects of smoking on his health.

Sasuke didn't argue, knowing that cigarettes probably won't change a thing. Anything looked inoffensive besides a brain cancer.

"So, have you thought about what you will do with all this money, now that you don't have to pay for my treatments?"

Sasuke sighed, remembering his last encounter with the insurance lady. He wanted to pay as usual, even though it was against the approval of his father. That was when the lady handed him over the revocation of consent to health care, signed by his father. In this way, had he wanted to pay that it would have been for nothing. In other words, his father wouldn't be receiving any more treatments, waiting for the death to strike.

"No, I didn't give it much thought." Sasuke replied as his father threw the cigarette onto the gravel of the garden.

"Could it be because your _heart_ is somewhere?" His father said playfully, giving him a wink.

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon, I saw you leaving with a beautiful pink-haired the other day" His father explained, speaking of Sakura without knowing it.

Sasuke groaned silently, annoyed that even his inpatient father could notice about his relationship with Sakura. It was no wonder that the boss did know about her, everyone seemed to spy on them.

"Given your job, you must be aware that a girlfriend isn't the best idea?" Fugaku asked. For the first time since he has been admitted to the hospital, Sasuke could perceive concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I know" He simply replied.

His father unlocked the brakes of his wheelchair and rolled it around so that he could face Sasuke.

"You know why I gave you my recipe of the silver drug?" His father demanded as he lit up another cigarette.

"So that I can pay for your medical bills?"

"Partially, yes. But also so that you could have a great life without working a minimum wage job, especially after we lost everything for my fault"

"And you're telling me this, because?" Sasuke said, getting impatient about this sudden fuss over his drug dealer job.

"Because I realize now that it wasn't the best thing to do as a father"

Sasuke let him talk, knowing it was one of those emotional moments a dying person might have.

"I know how dangerous it might have been for you. I would fully understand if you wanted to quit and sell the recipe to someone else."

He paused to rub his cigarette against the floor. Then, he stood up which seemed to be very demanding. Sasuke tried to help him, but he refused any support. Instead, he placed both of his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. He stared at him with black eyes wide and serious.

"But if you decide to keep your job as a drug dealer, please _don't fall in love_. Both for her own good and yours"

* * *

Monday morning came by so quickly that she hardly had enough time to collect her thoughts about what happened. Sakura paused her reading and looked up at the empty council's room.

_Was I being manipulated all along?_

She scratched the back of her head with her pencil. One of her top qualities was that she couldn't be fooled easily. Skepticism was her _motto_. So how Sasuke succeeded to maintain this act all along without being caught? Of course, she was suspicious of him at first but she was slowly starting to trust him, even to the extreme of sleeping with him.

_The girl eats in the palm of my hands_

She flinched back from the memory of the nonchalance in his voice. That's exactly what she was trying to avoid at all cost, _she didn't want to eat of his palm,_ it had been very difficult to forget about her stupid crush from back then but that didn't even matter anymore, she had been fooled by him. Now that she was able to put the pieces together, she felt like a stupid little girl for not being wise enough to notice the signs. Why would a sane guy book all her escort's schedule? Of course, he had to have a motive. She was very stupid to think that he actually cared.

She shrugged and decided it was time to go to her first class.

Considering there were less than five minutes left before the classes begun, the corridor was heavily crowded. She hardly made it through her locker to go fetch her books.

She tried to walk towards her classroom, annoyed by all the students who were yelling. Just when she grabbed a hyperactive guy's shirt to tell him to lower the volume in the corridor, she immediately released him, seeing the tall black-haired handsome guy behind him.

_Sasuke..._

She didn't have time to think of a strategy to face him on this Monday morning. Did she have to ignore him? Did she have to act like she didn't care about the phone call? or the fact that he slept with her just for fun or something worse?

They both gazed at each other for a time that seemed to be infinite. For the first time, she was glad that the students were noisy; it helped to ease the awkward tension between them.

The bell rang which created a movement of panic towards the classroom. Everyone was running. Everyone except two persons.

She stood still and sneaked a look at Sasuke. He seemed… _offbeat_. The indifference that emptied his black eyes made her curious.

She watched him as he walked towards her. Her brain was totally blank. She didn't know how to react and what to say.

He was now one step away from her. She took a deep breath and tried to focus on a mean insult that she could utter.

Just when she opened her mouth, he passed right beside her, without a single word. He avoided her. Despite her pride, she felt…ignored and worse _hurt._

She remained still, statue-like. She wanted to walk away. She wanted to prove to him she didn't care. But her feet remained glued to the floor just as she listened hopelessly to the sound of his footsteps going further and further.

* * *

Sasuke sat at the back of the club. He wanted to be sure to go unnoticed. Even if he wouldn't allow himself to go near _her,_ it didn't mean that he couldn't see her. Because it was the only remedy he found. In reality, he was losing his mind. Underneath the guise of indifference, he was suffocating.

Everything that was in front of his eyes was slowly breaking apart the hard shell he learned to build all those years. Sakura his annoying fangirl from a few years ago, then she became the ruthless president that he didn't care about, and now she's the woman he couldn't shake off his brain, her taste, her warm, the soft feeling of her skin everything was crumbling, especially after that night, he became even more addicted to her.

Because she was tempting him. She was too seductive for all those unworthy gazes…and he hated it.

He found her black lace dress too short and too revealing.

It showed too much cleavage.

It was too see-through.

Too…provocative.

But the truth was: she was exquisite. The delicate material of her dress was sculpting her body perfectly. The see-through fabric, sewed below a black leather bustier, circled her waist and veiled a modest part of her thighs. The translucence allowed him to see her leather panties matching her bustier. His heart lurched against his ribs when he remembered the few times he held her body against his. As his eyes lingered at the curve of her hips, he imagined himself tearing up the provocative dress. He just wanted to be with her again and again and again...

_Don't fall in love._

His father's words savagely brought him back to reality. Without further thinking, he quickly walked towards the exit. The further he could be from her the better it would be… for both of them.

But he had one second of hesitation when he reached the door. One second that was deadly to his escape.

Without knowing why, his head tilt reflexively in Sakura's direction. For the last time, he thought. But the sight of her made him lost the last edge of control he had.

He knew it was her job. He watched her going around tables since the beginning of the night, flirting with clients. He didn't know if it was because he was closer to her than he was previously, but now that he could notice every guy's gaze on her, he could only see a pack of hungry wolves drooling over a prey.

Before he could assess the impact of his decision, he was walking towards her, resolved. He knew she could be in trouble for that, but he didn't care.

_Screw that. Screw all of it._

He snatched her hand and rushed her outside the club, the further away he could from any male.

Walking at an automatic pace, he hardly notices when she managed to get rid of his hands.

"Damn it, Sasuke! Do you want to make me lose a second job!" She yelled in distress.

Trying to catch his breath, he gazed at her for a long moment. He analysed seriously her question and before he could stop his inner thoughts, he had already gulped an answer.

"Yes."

Sakura looked at him, stupefied. She seemed like someone who couldn't make sense of his words.

"Quit your job" Sasuke ordered her with hopeless frustration.

Surprise flitted across her face. Her temper flared hot and she glared defiantly at Sasuke.

"You have no right to ask me that, not after everything that has happened. One minute you ignore me and the other you-" She said through her teeth but Sasuke's hands reached over which caught her off guards. Their lips were just inches away.

"…and the other minute you act like that" Her voice rasped.

Their sudden proximity wasn't inviting him to adopt his best behavior. Everything about her was driving him insane, from her floral scent to the soft touch of her skin. He could no longer control himself: he was the hungry wolf he dreaded.

Without further thinking, he gathered her up in his arms and pushed her against the nearest wall. He claimed her mouth with his and shoved his tongue inside. His fingers dug into her shoulders and pink hair to draw her toward him the closer he could. He felt one of her hand grasping his hair, which surprises him. He was prepared to get shoved aside but it didn't happen. Instead, she reached over and sucked his tongue into her mouth. He didn't know why she didn't push him away. He didn't know and didn't care. The only thing that was on his mind was the torment of touching her that grew bigger and bigger the more she moved her mouth against his.

He grabbed her roughly around the waist as her arms reached up to twine tightly around his neck. The need for air became urgent. But at the same time, he didn't want to break their kiss, knowing it might not be happening again. So he decided to endure it, preferring her lips over the necessity of breathing. Unfortunately, she didn't have the same vision. She stopped the kiss, breathless.

"I don't get you" She gasped, inaudible. He caught her face between his palms, ready for more. But she clasped her hand over his mouth, preventing the second wave of passion.

"If I explain to you the call, will you?" He coaxed against her hand.

"No, I really don't care" She replied, still panting.

"You're lying" He simply stated, "You do care. When I avoided you this morning, you didn't look like someone who didn't care"

She smiled without humor.

"Speaking of which. Aren't you tired to play hot and cold?" She asked, her pride still hurt by everything that she went through.

"I'm just playing hard to get" He smirked.

"Well, don't get your hopes too high. This game will never work." She threatened gruffly.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed playfully, his hands still lingering on her lower back.

"Oh yes? Look how well it turned out" He smirked.

Sakura's face turned instantly red, realizing their compromising positions. She rolled him over and began to walk away, not able to stand the embarrassment.

"Please don't go" He said, prudent. "What I said on the phone was fake, it was only to protect you" He continued.

She turned around to face him and rolled her eyes, skeptical. But when she read the vulnerability on his face, she knew it would be hard to not trust his explanation.

"C'mon…" _the girl eats in the palm of my hand"_ … I've never seen someone as stubborn as you…" He said.

"Which sometimes drives me crazy…" He continued as a pain looked tightened his face.

She felt uneasy by this moment of honesty.

"So what, am I danger?" She wondered, starting to understand the reason for the phone call.

"I won't let them hurt you"

"I'm not scared, I don't need your protection"

"You don't have a choice"

"I'm a big girl, I can handle it"

Sasuke glanced at her with unreadable eyes. Just one second elapsed between the time he walked towards her and when he imprisoned her in a tight hug from behind. She tried to break free but his hold was too strong. Even though she didn't want to admit it, he proved his point.

"And those guys are ten times stronger than me, considering they have guns" He explained as he released her.

"So what do you propose?" She asked, her pride wounded.

"Quit your job" He simply answered.

She gazed at him, puzzled.

"What part of "I'm broke and I need money" did you not understand" She exhaled sharply.

"I understand, that's why I'm offering you a deal" He proposed, enigmatic.

"What sort of deal"

"Help me to deliver my next order and we'll split profit"

She analyzed his deal, unsure.

"How much are we talking about?"

"One million dollars…"

Her jaw dropped.

" _Each_ " He finally announced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm sorry but I tried to correct the last chapter because it was horribly written, but now I tried my best, besides I've been very busy this past few weeks but I plan to finish this work, and I really want to find a beta, I would be very grateful if you gave some advice of how to find one, because I plan to write four of five more stories and I guess that's everything, I hope you enjoy this and I wish you the best vibes to all of you


	9. Deal

Sasuke gathered the money in stacks and carefully placed it in a silver suitcase. He made sure that there was 2 million dollars before sliding it to the other man.

"Now, are we clear on the plan?" Sasuke asked him.

"Yes we are. We'll meet at Kirk's club around 10 pm and then I will give you back this suitcase and fake a deal. It doesn't take an advanced course to understand the plan, dude" Suigetsu sarcastically replied, humour in his voice.

Sasuke knew he could trust him. After all, Suigetsu was the one who supplied him all the pharmaceutical supply he needed to do his silver pills for more than four years. He wasn't ready to say they were great friends but it was fair to say they were good acquaintances. As long as he would follow the plan, Sasuke couldn't ask more.

_"How much are we talking about?"_

_"One million dollar…"_

_Her jaw dropped._

_"Each" He announced._

_Sakura looked at him as surprise flitted across her face. She then frowned, suspicions replacing her consternation._

_"Stop screwing around. Not less than one minute ago, you insisted in protecting me. Now you want me to follow you in your dangerous lifestyle?" She asked, sceptical._

_Sasuke folded his arms across his chest, a shimmer of challenge in his black eyes._

_"Are you afraid?"_

_"No!" She immediately replied, high-handed._

_"Then, are you in?"_

_She sighed and glared defiantly at him._

_"Damn right, I am" She accepted._

"That girl must be very important, seeing all the trouble you went through" Suigetsu noticed, impressed.

"She is" He simply acknowledged, his lips curling into a discrete smile.

The guy leaded him to his loft's exit and shook his hand.

"Oh, and sorry for my indiscretion, but how did you manage to gather all this money? I mean…I know you're making a lot of money considering your job, but that fast?" Suigetsu wondered.

"I sold my recipe" Sasuke briefly replied.

"Of the silver pills? To Danzo, to Akatsuki?!" He shrieked, one hand covering his mouth.

_Of course not_ , Sasuke thought. That would have been the stupidest move. Might as well as shoot himself. If he had sold his recipe to Akatsuki, Danzo wouldn't have any reasons to let him alive. He was the only one who knew the recipe and as long as it stayed that way, he will be safe.She will be safe. The only way he could ever be free would be to quit the country and go far away. But he didn't want to let her by herself here. Especially with them lurking around her…

"No, to one contact I have in the Philippines's market. No way they will ever find out"

"That's better" He replied, relieved.

Sasuke nodded. Despite the fact that he would probably never succeed to escape the drug-dealing world, he was grateful. Starting from tonight, Sakura will now have enough money to quit her job. He couldn't be more relieved.

* * *

"I thought that I was essential to your plan!" Sakura shrieked, annoyed. She tried to pull her black dress down as she walked in an attempt to cover more of her legs but it only made her bra more apparent. It must have been one of the reasons why Sasuke specifically instructed her to wear that dress.

"You are. Without you, I couldn't even enter the club. Every guy must be with at least one girl."

"C'mon, this requirement doesn't apply to you. Clubs apply this rule only so that there won't be a huge ratio of ugly guys crawling onto the dance floor and scare away the few girls the club managed to attract." She said, not realizing the significance of her statement.

Sasuke's lips stretched into a grin.

"Are you admitting that I'm attractive?" He slyly smiled.

She turned flush red, recalling her previous sentence.

"Who's admitting to what!" She squealed as her voice edged up a few octaves.

Unfortunately, Sasuke didn't get the chance to continue his argument with her. The doorman stamped both of their hands and invited them inside.

The music was so loud that he couldn't properly explain the rest of the plan to Sakura. He showed her the stairs to instruct her the way upstairs. He led her to one of the VIP rooms where the music was less strident.

"Ok so now, I need you to stay outside this room" He explained.

Sakura's expression turned hard.

"Sasuke-kun, I feel like you don't need me here at all. Am I a charity case to you?" She asked as deception filled her voice.

He looked at her in the most honest way he could in this situation. Because she was partially right. He didn't need her for the purpose she thought, but he still needed her in the larger sense of the expression.

"Sakura, your presence is crucial. I need you to keep a close watch on anyone that looks suspicious to you. We are not the only ones that wants this deal" He lied but it didn't seem to show. Sakura was looking around with sharp emerald eyes, taking this new mission very seriously.

"Ok, I get it." She replied, already prepared to counter-attack.

"If you're in trouble, text me. Oh… by the way, what's your number?" He innocently asked, seizing the opportunity to get her number.

"I applaud your strategy, but…I'll be okay without your help" She replied.

Sasuke sighed, defeated. But he knew he would surely have other occasions to ask her.

"Ok, so be safe" He said before closing the VIP's door behind him.

Every thing was going according to his plan. The guy with the suitcase was here, just like he asked him.

"So, your girlfriend isn't having doubts right now?" Suigetsu asked after he gave him back the suitcase with the money.

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat at the sound of this descriptive word: _girlfriend_. But he decided to ignore it.

"I hope not" He simply replied as he walked in rounds into the room in order to leave Sakura under the impression that the deal was long.

After deciding it had been long enough to be credible, Sasuke waved him goodbye and left.

"It didn't take time." Sakura said, almost reproachful.

It wasn't good. If she believed that the deal wasn't dangerous enough, Sasuke wondered if she would accept the money. There was a strong probability that she would declined, thinking that she didn't earn it. He had to come up with a plan.

"I know that guy" Sasuke pronounced, trying to look suspicious as he gazed at a random dude.

Sakura turned around to see the suspect. Things were looking great, she seemed to be on her guards.

"We're not the only ones who wanted that deal. I think he's here for the money" He invented as he went along.

Without further thinking, he took her hand and started to run downstairs. He didn't know if it was just for an excuse to hold her hand or to make his act more credible.

Regardless of his real motives, she immediately freed herself from his hold.

"Running isn't the solution!" were her words. She turned around and ran towards the guy he falsely accused.

Sasuke had no time to react. Before he could grab her, she had already pinned the innocent guy firmly to the ground. If it were only him, Sasuke could have managed to clarify the situation. But the odds of that didn't look that great. Just when he walked towards the hostage of Sakura, he noticed four immense guys, probably the dude's friends, coming from behind. They weren't standing a chance against them.

At the same time, Sakura came to the same conclusion. He quickly ran towards her and grabbed her hand for the second time.

"Now, running would be the solution" He stated, leaving her no chance to reply. But the approval in her green eyes showed him that she was thinking the same way.

They ran down the flight of stairs, ignoring the protests of the four guys. Seeing the panic, the doorman tried to stop them from running away but Sasuke knocked him over with the silver suitcase.

They raced down the streets, trying to put as much distance between them and their pursuers. It wasn't easy. Considering the fact that they were massive, it was hard to believe that they could ran at this pace. Eventually, they managed to catch a yellow light, which luckily turned red for the others. Despite the reasonable distance, Sasuke estimated that it would be better to hide than to continue running. He drew Sakura in a small alley.

"D-Damn, t-that was close" She panted out of breath, her pink tresses were messy. Sasuke prepared himself to reply, but he heard running footsteps coming from the main street. As a result of an automatism, he pushed Sakura against the closer wall, behind a big container. They listened to the footsteps, anxious. A while later, the footsteps faded and their short breath were the only sound filling the silence of the alley.

Her glance met his, and he saw himself reflected in the wide mirror of her eyes. That was when he realized their physical proximity. He urgently distanced himself to avoid an awkward moment, especially after what happened between them. But she didn't seem to be offended as he noticed her incontrollable laugh.

"I can't believe they got fooled!" She cracked up. As she crouched, breaking into laughter, Sasuke realized that he had never seen her so happy. She looked radiant.

He took an empty box and sat beside her to split the money in his silver suitcase.

"One million dollar, as promised" He said as he offered her stacks of money.

Please accept, please accept…

She cautiously took the money, suddenly embarrassed.

"I feel like one million dollar is a high prize for the few things I did" Her voice was choked.

"Consider it like a fair prize for the degree of potential danger"

He prepared himself to counter-attack another argument, but she silently put away the money in her bag.

"T-thank you" She stuttered, unsure. He felt like she wasn't use to thank people.

"With this money, you did more for my family than anyone did in many years" She continued, in a clearer voice.

There was moment of silence where they just looked at each other.

"Beside paying for your grandmother's dialysis, what will you do with your half of money?" He asked, hoping that she wouldn't answer something lame and would actually spend a little money for herself.

"I will clear other debts that we have"

Of course…

"Ok, but I assume your debts do not total more than one million dollars. Don't you have a guilty pleasure?"

She paused, pondering his question silently.

"Like I told you before, I want to go to university, and continue my education. Preferably to law over medicine school, but... I'm not sure yet "

It wasn't the type of guilty pleasures he had on mind, but it was far more righteous.

"So that you could put criminals like me behind bars?" He teased her.

Her lips twitched, fighting a smile.

"Not exactly. I'd like to be a defense lawyer and represents the accused party."

Sasuke smiled, curious about this choice.

"Can I ask you why?" He wondered.

She evaluated his demand, puzzled. She seemed to struggle about her choice of words.

"So that I could prevent innocent people to go in jail, I guess" She finally replied but a discrete pain looked tightened her face.

"You know that the majority of cases is a debate on the time of the sentence? Most of the defendants are guilty for the crime they are being accused of."

She bit her plump lips and clasped her hands together in order to calm herself.

"I know. But still, few can be innocent for a crime they haven't commit, and be set up" She replied with a discrete frustration.

He was slowly starting to guess her real motives to become a lawyer. It had something to do with a personal experience and he had to know why.

"Why do I feel that you're not only talking about the usual story plot of crime books?"

She glanced at him with unreadable eyes.

"My father" She simply stated. "My father is in jail right now and got a sentence of 20 years. But he has been set up, and I know it" She said, convinced.

Sasuke stayed mute, not knowing what to say. Every words seemed superficial compared to what she was going through.

"Anyway, thanks again for this opportunity" She said as she stood up with the bag containing her money.

"Let me know if I can do something in exchange" She continued, looking sincere. This money meant the world for her, Sasuke realized.

"Actually…" He smirked, still seated on the empty box.

"As long as it's within limits" She replied.

Despite the fact that he considered many things, Sasuke had something else to propose.

His boss was still a threat for her life. He was scared that something could happen to her. No matter what was the solution he found, it always came down to one thing: Sakura had to leave. It was the only way she'd be safe.

"Can you study abroad next year…and leave Japan?"


	10. Consequences

_"Anyway, thanks again for this opportunity" She said as she stood up with the bag containing her money._

_"Let me know if I can do something in exchange" She continued, looking sincere. This money meant the world for her, Sasuke realized._

_"Actually…" He smirked, still seated on the empty box._

_"As long as it's within limits" She replied._

_Despite the fact that he considered many things, Sasuke had something else to propose._

_Danzo was still a threat for her life. He was scared that something could happen to her. No matter what was the solution he found, it always came down to one thing: Sakura had to leave. It was the only way she'd be safe._

_"Can you study abroad next year…and leave Japan?"_

* * *

His voice lingered in the dark alley as his words collided on the walls. Despite the echo, she couldn't make sense of this request.

"Is it because of your boss? He's acting like a drama queen. I'm not a threat to national security, I just saw briefly some pills, why does he care so much!" She screamed as her words poured out in a torrent.

"No, now it's not just about that. I feel that if I make a single mistake from now on, you'll be his first victim."

Sakura stared at him blankly. Once again, she didn't understand, her green eyes looked confused.

"In other words, if I slip, you'll slip too" He said.

Slowly, the situation was starting to make sense but not in a real way. She tried to figure out where she saw this classic pattern. In a movie maybe? She felt like the weak woman the mafia uses as a bail bond when the lead male acts out. But that would be pathetic.

"We're not in a symbiosis, why would he be under that impression?" She asked, refusing to be the actress in distress.

"Because he never had a weak spot against me. Now that he has, I feel I can't make any mistakes"

"And how is this weak spot related to me?" She wondered, oblivious.

His eyes flickered toward her and she couldn't explain the enigmatic look he had. His stunning face was unexpectedly vulnerable.

" _You are_ my weak spot" He whispered, putting the emphasis on the two first words.

Sakura shivered to the pronunciation he used. She felt uncomfortable, because someway she believe _that,_ especially after everything that has happened between them.

"O-Ok Romeo, take the drama down a notch" She joked, trying to ease the atmosphere, she didn't want to make things awkward... again. Despite the embarrassment, she secretly wanted him to be serious. Did she want to be his weak spot? She blushed when she figured out the answer, she had dreamed about that a lot when she was younger and now she doesn't know how to react behind the meaning of those words.

"I don't know what imaginary world he's skipping in right now, but you have to lead him to think otherwise…" She continued, but her voice choked at the last words "…a-about you and m-me"

A long pause intensified the significance of the "you and me". She never thought of them as a package deal, neither as a couple. So why those two pronouns, now joined together, sounded offbeat and yet so pleasing.

"The only way it could worked will be if I would actually ignored you" He said with indifference but she saw the way his face fell down.

She didn't have time to process her feelings about this strategy. Will it be okay if he would ignore her from now on? There was a time when she would have said yes. But now, she wasn't so sure.

"But I tried, and I can't" He replied with gaze grim. Those words made her heart lurched against her ribs.

Of course she didn't want him to ignore her. Despite her façade, a part of her felt like she needed him. But she didn't want to be his weak spot if it meant to put them both at risk.

Everyone has their weak spot. This one thing, or this one person that, despite your best efforts, will always bring you to your knees, regardless of how brave and strong you are. It's not something you could fight over. But a weakness is also synonym of irrational decisions and, ultimately, what can destructs you. She didn't want this role. She didn't want to be responsible for his self-destruction.

"Try harder"

Her words weren't as loud as she meant them to be but enough to be heard. She always felt like an open book, unable to fake sincerity. But seeing the blank look on Sasuke's face, she felt like it worked.

She immediately wanted to take back those words, but that would have been stupid. She didn't want to be a burden to him. The further away she could be, the better.

With that said, she turned her heels because her acting skills were slowly fading away. She just had time to hear three words before she turned the street's corner. Three words that sounded firm, precise and admitted no reply.

"I will"

* * *

He moved his glass in a circular motion and gazed at the ice cubes melting in the brown whiskey. He then swallowed the liquor in one gulp.

"I'm disappointed, Sasuke" Pain pronounced, his voice feverish from the alcohol.

"I learned that you sell your recipe in the Philippines…I thought we had the monopoly" Danzo continued as he poured himself another drink.

"The exclusivity clause didn't extend to past the borders" Sasuke replied, calm.

"That's why I said that I thought,but now that I see where your loyalty is…" Danzo threatened.

"My loyalty has always been with you… I just needed money" Sasuke said with unreadable dark eyes.

"If your loyalty is with me, then you won't mind selling me your recipe"

He swallowed slowly his second glass, still holding Sasuke's gaze, Pain was half present aware of what was going on, too drunk to care.

"I said I was loyal, not short-sighted" Sasuke answered, his lips curled into a sly smile.

Pain silently laughed and put down his glass. Danzo then stood up, took a few steps and sat on the top of his desk to be closer to Sasuke.

"Now that I have leverage, I wouldn't feel so sure if I were you"

Sasuke knew exactly what he meant by leverage.His expression turned hard.

"If you kill her, you will never have my recipe" He exhaled, a howl of rage strangled on his lips.

"Who said anything about killing her?"

Profound madness flashed in Sasuke's eyes as Danzo took a step closer.

"Hurting is not killing…" He whispered softly.

"Touching is not killing"

Sasuke's face twisted at the thought of Sakura being either hurt or touch by this demented man.

"And with a mixture of both, I swear that you'll spit your recipe, ingredient by ingredient"

His palms tingled; he wanted desperately to hit him but knew that it wasn't the smartest plan.

"Now, this was the difficult option. There's also the stupid option, but I don't recommend it. It would imply a scenario where you refuse to give me your recipe, and where I would have to kill your girlfriend"

Sasuke bit his lip and clasped his hands together, preventing him to jump and choke him.

"But with this plan, there's a strong possibility that you would want to commit a crime of passion in order to avenge her. You first aim would be me, of course. But you wouldn't succeed to get past my security at the entrance of the mansion and they would be force to kill you. So your girlfriend dies, you die and I don't get your recipe. From my point of you, it would be the most stupid option. Now, may I suggest you our special agreement" Danzo explained, completely emotionally detached.

"You give me your recipe and you have my words that we'll leave your girlfriend out of it."

Sasuke knew that this option would come eventually. But if he gave the recipe, he knew Danzo wouldn't have any more reasons to keep him alive. In this business, anyone that comes to be useless will be killed, no questions asked.

"And will you leave me out of it?" Sasuke asked but knew already the answer.

"You have 48 hours to let me know what you decide"

* * *

Once again, Sasuke found himself wandering around Sakura's house. He knew he promised her to leave her alone, but it was stronger than him. He had to see her. He felt like he was running out of time, and of options.

Without sounding melodramatic: he had to see her, even if it meant for the last time.

He leaned back in his car's seat when he noticed another car coming from behind. He watched it as the driver parked it right in front of Sakura's house, which made him curious.

Judging by the luxury of the car, it couldn't be her grandmother's car. Could it be…

No. He folded his arms across his chest, refusing to admit that it was another one of her customers. He gave her enough money so that she wouldn't have to work as an escort and as a stripper.

The passenger's door opened. It was Sakura, just like he guessed. But the driver's identity remained unknown.

Just when he prepared to drive past them to unveil the stranger's identity, the driver's door opened at the same time. Despite the darkness, the street's lights were enough for him to observe the stranger.

Stranger wasn't the correct word. Because he knew the guy. Haunted, Sasuke's eyes went blank, curiously dead.

He sat in the dusty darkness oh his car for a long, frozen space: like the universe had stopped. His head was screaming him to intervene, but his leg's muscles refused to collaborate. His thoughts raged at the sight of the man who was now walking towards Sakura. The same man who gave him a 48 hours delay to think about the course of events: Danzo Shimura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are reaching the climax, and I really appreciate all the review and that's it I guess,😄


End file.
